


Grey

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is tired. Too tired. Certainly to tired to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, Methos is not my toy, I'm just borrowing him from the owners of the Highlander Universe and characters. I will give him back clean and unharmed when done - in this case after exactly 100 words.
> 
> Also, I'm not making any money off this and I don't mean harm or anything.
> 
> * * *

  
He'd been reading so long that now the letters were swimming in front of his eyes, incoherent, mere shades of grey.  
  
Shades of grey.  
  
Grey - a sign of aging. And Methos was VERY old.  
Yes, that was his colour: Grey.  
  
Grey - neither light nor dark but in between.  
  
Grey, not silver. There was nothing finely chiselled about him - he was rough on the inside, if polished on the outside.  
  
Grey — tired, mousey, melting into the background easily.  
Until someone crossed his path and lit up his life, thus turning the shades into unbearable darkness by comparison.  


* * *


End file.
